


don't leave me

by moonlightblu_e



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Idols, Nightmare, miyeon third wheeling, set at 2 in the morning, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e
Summary: soojin wakes up at dawn from a horrible nighmare, and shuhua knocks into her room.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	1. horrible nightmare.

soojin's a woman of many dreams. she dreamt to be a dancer, an idol even. of course, she goes through hard struggles, but this one... it haunted her every night. before going to sleep, she would hear her parents' shouts, as they get run over by a truck. she can't do anything, she didn't do anything. she could only watch as her parents die a hurtful death. 

_"soojin, move!" her dad pushed her aside, as him and her wife are on the middle of the road. this roadtrip was supposed to be fun, but why does it have to end that way? bloody. a flashing of lights, wheels rolling. they turned their heads to see a truck run nearer and nearer. they couldn't move, it felt like their feet are stuck on the ground. soojin has her eyes wide open as she witness every second of her parents' death, hearing their deafening screams. she sees as the truck didn't bother to stop, continuing on moving. she remembers how police cars and ambulances gather around her, as she didn't say a thing._

she woke up again in the middle of the night, sweat covering her forehead, even though her air conditioning is on full power. she dreamt of that night again, even though it happened over a decade ago. she's an established idol now, a member of a worldwide famous group which consisted of 5 other members. 

she remembers on how in their old dorm, her roommate would wake her up in the middle of the night, saying things like 'unnie, wake up.' 'i'll cuddle you, move over.' 'shh, don't cry. it's okay.' but now, she wouldn't hear those words every night anymore, for she has her own room now. sometimes, she's thankful that she can have her own privacy, but most of the times, she's dreading to hear shuhua's comforting words again. 

she can't blame shuhua, though. it's 1 am, and of course, the younger would be sleeping, or is she? she didn't bother to stand up from her bed, initiating the first move. she contemplated, grabbing her phone from the night stand. she knew she should distract herself, so her thoughts would wander away from that night. 

she scrolled through youtube, seeing her recommendations full of sooshu videos. not that she's complaining though, she finds the edits amusing. it's a hassle that most of them are in english, so she couldn't understand a handful of words. she chuckle at what she's seeing on the screen, very much aware on how much their fans- neverlands (or what shuhua prefers to call- neverver.) ship her to their youngest member. 

_well, could it be true?_

she knows her sexuality very well, getting surrounded by both guys and girls throughout her years in cube. but now, she was mainly surrounded by 2 very much annoying women- or kids on how they would act. she did date a guy, but it didn't last long as that man has his own schedules, and she's getting ready to debut. now, she's surrounded by mostly girls; her members, their stylists, managers, make-up artists. the only male people around her is their driver and bodyguards.

a knock on her door can be heard, as she lift her head up from her phone, pausing the video that she was watching. she rests the device on her bed, as she lift her body from the soft material, the bed squeaking. with small steps, she walks towards the door, opening it quietly. 

shuhua stood there with puffy eyes, as she grip on the ends of her long-sleeved pajama. "shuhua?" soojin opens the door more, letting the light from the hallway enter her dark room, now lighting it slightly. "u-unnie." shuhua rubs her eyes, squinting them towards soojin's direction. blame her blurry eyesight.

"are you okay?" soojin steps to the side, letting the long haired girl enter her room. shuhua skips towards her bed, plopping down on it face flat. soojin chuckles at the younger's antics, closing the door behind her. she walks towards her bed, sitting beside shuhua's legs which are dangling down the edge of soojin's bed. she playfully smacks the younger's butt, shuhua squeaking at the sudden hit. shuhua rubs the area, before turning her body around. she sits up, staring at soojin's face with curiosity. 

because of her attentiveness, she sees that soojin's forehead is stained with sweat, as she wipe it off using her pajama sleeve. soojin lets her, stunned at the younger's actions. "why are you sweating?" shuhua shivers, "it's dead cold, and you're sweating." she trails her eyes down soojin's eye, staring directly at her.

"unnie," she hesitates, "is it... that n-night, again?" she speaks slowly, careful on how soojin would react. she notices a how soojin's eyes are watery, and how her nose is red. she knows she needs to be careful, especially when a topic like that is very sensitive. to be honest, she wouldn't know what to do if she was in soojin's shoes. just hearing her small whimpers and cries that would echo around their practice room, when soojin initially thought that everyone left, but shuhua remained. she wouldn't leave the girl, no matter what happens, anyways. 

it broke her heart too many times for her to count, living with the older for almost 5 years made it a cycle for her to wake up at dawn to check up on the dancer, so she can wake her up from soojin's nightly nightmares. she would watch how soojin's breathing would get ragged, as tears continuously swim out of her eyes. her body wriggling in pain whenever a bad episode happens. 

she remembers on how the first time it happened, on how she hastily climbed up the ladder to soojin's bunk, shouting for her to wake up to no avail. she felt bad for the other members that woke up, and knocked on their door at 2 am, worry plastered on their faces even though shuhua knew that they should be annoyed that they got waken up at an ungodly time of the day.

soojin looks away, a drop of tear falling down from her eye, as she sniffle- loud enough for shuhua to hear. it glistens against the moonlight entering from soojin's translucent curtains, shuhua noticing the liquid that ran down soojin's apple cheeks. she runs the palm of her thumb over soojin's cheek, wiping the tear that involuntary fell. soojin melts at the touch, the heat from shuhua's hand protecting her from the cold that the air conditioner is giving.

"shuhua," soojin croaks out, her voice husky. shuhua listens intently, her whole body turning to face soojin's crooked one. she drops her hand down towards soojin's hand that is on her lap, holding it with certainty and affection. "you would do anything for me, right?" shuhua smiles, giving soojin's hand a small squeeze. "of course, i love you." soojin's heart skips a beat at the confession, which she knew isn't what she wanted it to mean, but she let the butterflies on her stomach continue to soar. 

"but, you wouldn't leave me, right?" she asks, her voice getting smaller every syllable uttered. shuhua frowns, the side of her lips dipping downwards. she roughly shakes her head, holding another hand of soojin. she squeezes them both, looking at soojin's teary eyes with eyes burning with passion. 

"trust me, unnie. i love you, i would do anything for you." she pauses, "but i would never choose the stupid and horrendous decision of leaving you that would obviously hurt me for the rest of my life, and i know that my life span will be shorter without you because i can't cook, so i would need to stick with microwaveable, fast food meals." she pouts, "and i love my life, so that can't happen." soojin chuckles. shuhua’s excuse may be light, but she knew that there is a deeper meaning to that. 

"ah, you're not leaving me because i can cook?" soojin teases, making shuhua pout. she shakes her head again, looking at their entwined hands. "no, i'm not leaving you just because you can cook." she looks up, meeting soojin's eyes. "i'm not leaving you because i want to be by your side always. i'm not gonna leave you because you light up my world, like nobody else." soojin chuckles at the pun, "i'm not gonna leave you because you warm me up when it's cold. i want to take care of you too, and i'm not leaving you until i do so." shuhua looks away, "and i want to take care of you for the rest of my life."


	2. i love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she says she said it 5 times, but actually 4.

soojin freezes, her eyes wide. is shuhua confessing? _it can't be, she's just sleepy._ "i'm not leaving you because i love you, unnie. i want to keep you safe from those stupid nightmares, and fill the void that your parents left." shuhua blushes at her confession, but she knew that soojin can be dumb sometimes, and not understand her true intention. soojin blinks- one, two, three- staring at shuhua, eyes wide. 

"ah, will you fill it?" soojin teases. shuhua looks at her with puppy eyes, one that soojin can't and will never resist, "can i?" soojin removes her hands from shuhua's grasp, squeezing her cheeks instead. shuhua whines, trying to pry soojin's soft hands from squeezing her cheeks any longer. 

"i love you." soojin blurts out, before she can even stop herself. she looks away, dropping her hands to her lap. shuhua didn't say a thing, as they keep their silence for a few awkward minutes.

"of course, you love me too." soojin raises an eyebrow, "we literally lived together for almost 5 years, and i know you can't resist me." she says cockily. soojin presses her tongue against her cheek, turning her head to look at shuhua. she raises her hand, flicking shuhua's forehead. she flinched, rubbing the part where soojin flicked, a scowl on her face. "unnie, that hurts." she hissed, rubbing intensely.

soojin softens, dragging shuhua's hand away from her forehead. she scoots forward, leveling her face on shuhua's forehead, pecking the part where she playfully flicked. shuhua tensed, her cheeks burning, her throat dry. soojin pulls away, leveling her face with shuhua's, "does it still hurt?" shuhua's pupils shake nervously, feeling soojin's soft breathing hitting her skin, the close distance making her breath hitch. 

"are you okay?" soojin's soft, worried voice shakes her out of her trance, as she blink repeatedly, nodding her head. "y-yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore." she whispers, looking down at her fingers, fidgeting with it.

"i love you." soojin says again, "i love you." she repeats. shuhua stops fidgeting with her fingers, whispering a small "i love you too." back. 

"no, shuhua," soojin sighs, "i love you." 

"you said that like 5 times already in a span of 10 minutes."

"correction, 4 times."

"that doesn't diminish my point."

"can you just look at me?"

shuhua looks up reluctantly, though she doesn't look at soojin's face directly. she's looking elsewhere, avoiding soojin's intense glare at her. soojin follows shuhua's stare, as she gasp in realization. "stop looking at my chest!" 

shuhua looks up rapidly, as her mouth shapes an 'o'. "i'm not!" she argues, "you did!" "i didn't intend to!" soojin huffs. she decides not to argue anymore as this conversation won't go anywhere with their childish antics.

"i love you."

"5 times!"

"shuhua, i love you."

"who doesn't?"

"oh my god-"

"she took me to the sky..?"

"jesus christ!" soojin screams, as shuhua cower, her lips forming into a sheepish smile. "so, what were you saying?" soojin takes a deep breath, pulling on shuhua's collar. shuhua gasped, her face getting nearer to soojin's. "unnie-" "shh."

soojin slightly tilts her head to the side, "so you'll fill the void," shuhua nods, "and take care of me..." she trails off, pursing her lips, "forever?" shuhua nods rapidly. soojin smiles, pulling shuhua closer. "i love you." she whispers, before pecking shuhua's lips. just a peck, nothing more. 

she lets go of shuhua's collar, as shuhua gasp in realization. "did you miss my cheek, or did you intend to..." soojin raises her eyebrow, "i intended to." she shrugs, "on my lips?!" shuhua screams, her voice higher an octave. "oh my god, shut up." soojin groans, "you're embarrassing me." 

shuhua takes a deep breath, "me? shut up?" she points at herself, "how could i when you kissed me on the lips?!" she shrieked. soojin looks at her, "why? you didn't like it?" shuhua opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, but no words came out. "speechless? i thought so."

she pulls shuhua again, this time by the nape, entangling her hands on shuhua's long locks. "i love you, shuhua." she smashes her lips again, this time, moving them. at first, shuhua didn't respond, so soojin reluctantly lets go, giving a peck. shuhua chases her lips, initiating the first move. she tilts her head to the side, accommodating the kiss. soojin wraps her arm around shuhua's waist, pulling them down to lay on their side. she didn't break the kiss, as she nibble on shuhua's lower lip. 

shuhua pulls away by a centimeter, taking in a deep breath. she opens her eyes, hooded. soojin looks at her the same, flustered and cheeks deep red in color. "i love you too." shuhua whispers, before pressing their bodies closer, kissing soojin again. soojin smiles into the kiss, as she daringly lick at shuhua's upper lip, eliciting a small moan from the younger.

"guys-" the door opened, the light from the outside coming inside soojin's room. they didn't hear nor bother though, as they continue to make out. "oh my god," miyeon's eyes widened, "OH MY GOD!" she screams, before slamming the door close, punching on the wall outside, which they heard. 

soojin breaks the kiss, a giddy smile on her lips. "did miyeon unnie come in?" shuhua nods, "like i give a damn." she pecks shuhua's lips, before laying on her back, her arm under shuhua's head. shuhua snuggles her, giving her a side-hug. 

"i love you, shuhua." soojin stares at the ceiling, "i didn't know when it started, but i realized that i fell in love with you." she contentedly sighs, "maybe it started when we still shared a room, when you would always cuddle me when i have nightmares." she rolls her body to the side, staring at shuhua who has tears in her eyes, "are you crying?" she chuckles, wiping them off. "g-go on."

"i just realized i can't live without you, i love you, that's why." soojin giggles at the unintentional pun she made, accidentally quoting her line from their japanese song. "i don't care if i need to cook for you everyday, because i'll be glad to do so, honestly." she buries her head inside the crook of shuhua's neck, "i just love you, and i want to be with you every single day." she says. though muffled, shuhua heard it clearly, her heart beating a thousand miles per hour. 

"so shuhua," soojin pulls away, taking in a deep breath. "will you be my girlfriend?" 

shuhua's face lights up, her smile getting bigger, her cheeks getting squishier, her eyes getting smaller. "oh my god," she whispers, "i didn't know this day would come." she sniffles, realizing tears are coming out from her eyes, "i would love to be your girlfriend, soojin."

miyeon opens their door with a slam, as she stand there, annoyed. "congrats," she says sarcastically, "motherfuckers." she rolls her eyes, "now, move along, it's 4 am. we have a schedule at 6." she slams the door close again, as shuhua and soojin laugh heartily. 

"if she just gets the courage to ask minnie unnie out." shuhua rolls her eyes. "oh, that day will sure come." soojin pecks her lips again, smiling like an idiot. 

"i love you, shu."

"i love you too, jinjin."

"oh, why did you go here earlier?"

"you really asked that now?" shuhua asks in disbelief.

"just answer me!"

"well, i guess my body clock adjusted on waking up at dawn. i wanted to get water, but i heard sounds coming from your room, so i knocked. what were you watching, anyways?" 

"none of your business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this ends here!

**Author's Note:**

> hi i cut this into two parts i'll post part 2 when i finish it


End file.
